


Slip

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Yuu convinces Azul to come unwind his many legs in the school's swimming pool.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Player
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	Slip

Azul sighs loudly, disapproving eyes staring down at Yuu who had already found his way into the pool, testing the waters despite the silence of the night that confirmed they had no business sneaking into the school grounds at this hour.

"Why are you flapping your arms like that?" Azul fiddles with his tie, watching Yuu splashing around like a distressed puppy.

"That's... I'm swimming..."

"Oh dear. You call that swimming? Seems my potion did more than allow you to breathe underwater..."

"Then get in here and teach me."

A laugh. "You're really getting used to this place, aren't you?"

Maybe he was. It was already quite the feat to have brought Azul this far, a visit to the lounge with a clear plan in mind and the most convincing dialog options he could muster, determined to let Azul _'unwind his legs'_ . The twins weren't in on the plan but proved surprisingly helpful, cackling as they added their own encouraging arguments to Yuu's, promising they'd dutifully close up shop and that Azul should _enjoy_ a night off once in a while.

They slipped past night patrols and fairies and ghosts, prefect privilege doubling as hall passes, and found themselves here — glowing spotlights dim when juxtaposed to the stars reflected on the water's surface.

"Is it not enough for me to dip my feet in this chlorine? Must I really undo my spell?"

"I told you. Don't you want to unwind a little? It must be horribly tight in there for them. What if you start smelling like spoiled fish?"

"That is horribly offensive. Also a clear reminder that you truly do not know a thing of magic..."

Yuu simply smiles in response, sloshes closer to the edge of the pool. Azul still seems unconvinced but proceeds to remove his uniform anyways, folding and placing his clothes on a nearby bench, all but his underwear, patterned with figures of a cartoon crab. Cute.

> _"At least let me go get my gym swimwear!"_
> 
> _"Naaah, you'll be taking them off in no time anyways... Hehe~"_
> 
> _"Floyd is correct."_

Azul sits by the edge, calm returning to his expression when his feet meet the water. He's clutching his wand in his lap, watching his feet move the water with each kick.

"Well?" Yuu presses his cheek to the pool's wall, wondering if he might have pushed Azul too far.

"Don't rush me!" Azul's frown and pursed lips make him even less threatening, Yuu easily forgetting who was the source of all of the academy's troubles just a few weeks ago.

A deep breath and Azul whispers a spell, his legs darkening before splitting into fours, squelching sounds accompanying their growth, elongating while Azul's upper body changes in turn, the occasional protrusion speckling his otherwise glossy body. He was more purple than black, none of the corals and molluscs that made him so intimidating when he had gone berserk and repeatedly kicked Ace and Deuce's asses.

He slips into the water before Yuu has more time to ogle him, propelling himself away and diving underwater. It takes minutes before he swims back up, looking around in confusion.

"Lost something?" Yuu holds up Azul's glasses. "You dove in so fast, I couldn't remind you to take them off."

"How shameful." But he smiles, more amused than embarrassed, giving Yuu the OK to laugh.

He slides across the water effortlessly but slows down within a few feet of Yuu, seemingly hesitant.

"Don't worry. I love octopus."

"On your plate?"

"Anywhere." Yuu splashes his way closer to Azul, shivering when tentacles unintentionally slither across his ankles and calves.

Yuu frantically kicks his feet to keep himself afloat, carefully slipping Azul's glasses back on his nose before chuckling at how silly he looked with the fogged up, dripping lenses.

"Thank you so very much." Sarcasm in Azul's voice, but a smile on his face still.

"You seem happy." Yuu wonders if he imagines the tentacle propping his butt up to keep him above the water.

"Not any more than usual, I assure you."

"If you say so." The back of Yuu's hand grazes the smooth side of a tentacle, which jerks away before tentatively wrapping around Yuu's hand, suckers pressed to his wrist and palm. "Are we holding hands?"

"No. This is me tasting a potential prey."

"You're... Not as convincing as the brothers."

Azul brings his palm to his face, exasperated or embarrassed, or both.

He spreads his fingers to look at Yuu through them, trying to read each other as the younger student runs his other hand across a tentacle, petting along the glossy surface of his marine body. Another appendage wraps itself around his leg, the ticklish sensation of the suckers attaching themselves to his skin making him giggle.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be? I told you. Octopus are cute."

Azul sighs, the light purple complexion of his face seemingly changing to reddish hues.

"You're turning into a prune. It's unsightly." Azul slowly drags him back to the edge of the pool before propping him up, his tentacles pushing Yuu out of the water to sit on the edge.

He seems reluctant to loosen his grip on Yuu's hand and legs, his tentacles slowly slithering back into the water and leaving Yuu's skin covered in faint marks that would likely fade by the morning.

The thought saddens Yuu, somehow, but he chooses to think of the present moment, holding onto Azul's glasses while he dives back underwater, clearly enjoying himself despite all of his earlier protests.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :) you can find more stories on my twst twitter: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
